For the reason that high performance bicycles are not provided with on board support stands typically referred to as kickstands, when not being ridden such bicycles must either be positioned on their sides on the ground or leaned against trees, buildings, automotive vehicles and other structures so that the bicycle will be somewhat protected from dirt, sand and other hazards of the environment. It is desirable that bicycles rest in an upright position when not being used so that users will typically find any suitable object to lean the bicycle on so that it can be in a somewhat standing position. Obviously when a bicycle is lying on the ground, in addition to potential fouling of the bicycle mechanism by dirt, sand other debris, it can be inadvertently stepped on by persons in the area, which presents a safety hazard, or run over by bicycles or vehicles that might be operating in the area. In these events it is obvious that serious damage can occur to the bicycle mechanism if it is stepped on or run over. Also, when bicycles are leaned against objects such as automobiles, trees, etc. they can easily be accidentally knocked over which in many cases can cause damage to the bicycle mechanism. Obviously it is desirable to provide a mechanism for temporary support of the bicycle in a somewhat standing position and to secure the bicycle in such manner that it will not inadvertently fall from its supported position or being inadvertently knocked over by others. It is also desirable to provide a bicycle support mechanism that can be efficiently used in remote locations such as at the gathering point for bicycle rides, races and other contests and be protected against theft while the bicycle stand is unattended.